10 Things I Hate About You
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: "How do I loathe thee, let me count the ways..." I'm not sure the movie had Sam Winchester and Crowley in mind when it put those words on to DVD cover.


-1**10 Things I Hate About You**

**A/N: **Set sometime towards the end of season 5 when Crowley shows up! Viva La King of the Cross Roads!

"What have I ever done to you?" Sam yelled as the demon glared at him. Dean wasn't in the room and Sam and Crowley had gotten into yet another fight, forcing Cas into a ring of Holy Oil so he couldn't interfere.

"Samuel, you really should control that bloody temper of yours." Crowley said flatly. Sam rolled his eyes and flopped down in a chair.

"You demons are getting to be nothing but a pain in my ass!" Sam yelled. Crowley stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"You weren't thinking that when Princess Slut was slicing herself for your pleasure." Crowley said. Sam jumped up and pushed Crowley against the wall, forcing him to hit his head against the plaster.

"Ten things." Sam said. "Tell me the ten things that you hate about me and I'll leave you alone, well, if their accurate."

"Only ten?" Crowley asked. Sam glared at him. "Fine." He pushed out of Sam's hold and walked around the holy fire as Cas watched helpless. Boy, did he love messing with angel boy. "Number ten, you're a blood sucking human vampire."

"That was before I met you!" Sam yelled. "That doesn't count!" Crowley sighed and continued to walk, his eyes focused between Sam and Cas.

"Number nine, you're an insult to demons everywhere. I mean, what half blooded nitwit goes out and tries to kill Lilith? Lilith! She's one B.A.M.F. and you killed her. Well, aren't you just Miss Congeniality?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Sam said. "I swear I did." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Number eight, you think that with your pretty boy looks you can just flash a smile and the world will fall to your will."

"What? No! That's Dean! He can get a girl to drop her panties by just looking at her!" Sam yelled. Crowley began to ignore Sam's ranting and moved on with his list.

"Number seven, if I may continue, you think you're so smart with your college education and your hunter instincts, but how is it that I, _I, _found Pestilence's right hand man while you were off probably playing with yourself?"

"You? You got us into this mess in the first place!" Sam yelled.

"Number six, you got a bunch of demons hopes up. I mean, a whole community of vengeful demons are looking for you because you didn't live up to the prophecy that Azazel promised us." Crowley said with a sickened smile. Sam glared.

"I don't believe in that prophecy crap that Yellow Eyes was spreading, so just get that one out of your head." Sam said, crossing his arms and moving back to the chair he had jumped out of.

"Number five Queen Bitch, you are really bloody whinny." Crowley said as he walked around Sam in his chair. Sam stood to argue, but he reconsidered after a moments thought and he set back down. "What, no argument to this one?"

"Well, no." Sam said. Crowley smiled and laughed.

"Number four, you look like a girl." Crowley simply stated. Sam's mouth hung open.

"How does that offend you?" Sam asked. Crowley gave him a wicked smile, which sent shivers down Sam's spine and he decided to not find out why that would offend him.

"Number three, you're noisy. At night, while I try to get some much needed sleep, you are always playing that bloody emo music of yours and all I can picture is you cutting your wrists so that the music will just turn off!"

"That music's not that bad." Sam said. "It's better than the stuff Dean listens to!" He muttered something to himself as Crowley stopped walking and stood in his general stance, arms behind his back, legs straight, head held high.

"Number two, you let Lucifer through the gates of bloody hell!" That caused Sam to jump out of his seat.

"That was totally by accident!" Sam said. "How the hell was I supposed to know that Lilith was the last seal?"

"And now, you hot headed little bastard, here is my last reason why I hate you." Crowley said, stepping closer to Sam. "The number one reason why I hate your tainted little soul is the simple fact that _you_ stabbed _my_ hand when _you _summoned me to the cross roads to save your brother! I had to get a new body because of you!"

"So this is what that's all about?" Sam asked. "You got mad because I forced you to the cross roads and you got a splinter in your hand? Real mature Crowley."

"Real mature?" Crowley asked. "How's this for mature?" Crowley grabbed Sam in a headlock. Sam took a shot at Crowley's ribs but it didn't result in anything. Cas set down in the middle of the ring of fire and watched the two fighting. This was better then that boxing match that Dean had took him to that one time they were passing through Vegas. But all the fun ended when a not amused Dean Winchester stood in the doorway.

**.: THE END :.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not really sure if that male cross roads demon that they showed Sam talking to in season 4 was Crowley or not. I'm just gonna chose to believe it because we need a reason for the king of the cross roads to hate our not so willing king of hell. I mean, it was clear that they didn't like each other in season 5, am I right? And for those who haven't seen the season because of TV issues and junk, then I'm sorry if I spoiled anything. Please review!**


End file.
